Eternal Tigers
by PixieQueen1223
Summary: Harry has found out a lot over the the Summer of his fourth year. Lily and James aren't his parents and he now has a group of boys looking to his for guidance. Sirius is his father! Dark!Harry Harry/Pansy story! May mention slash but you'll barely know
1. Chapter 1

Harry was resting on the sofa of one of Grimauld 12 Place's deserted rooms. It was relatively clean, given that Ms. Weasley had covered this floor before he even came but that wasn't really what he cared about. Lately everyone was just looking at him like they were expecting him to grow a second head at any moment; Remus commented that is was probably because he was acting like someone with a split personality. It wasn't far from the truth seeing as he felt like he was someone with split personalities; just like he was torn right down the middle.

He had researched what was starting to happen to him right before leaving Hogwarts because even though it seemed outrageous in his mind, Voldemort almost seemed trivial when compared to this feeling of sheer power that was coming over him. Apparently there were what was called Avalonians and they were the feline form of a Lycan. It was interesting to read about but he'd known that this wasn't supposed to happen to him the more he'd read. There were only five families with the Avalonian trait in their blood and none of them were the Potters.

The Creevy, Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley, and Black lines were the only ones to have the trait in their blood, so Harry knew that there had to be some connection. Although he had expected to get little to no results he had brewed a blood lines potion so that he could see which lines he was the closest to but what a surprise he got. The paper had slowly showed his entire family history; at the bottom was him and above him were his parents, and they were not James and Lily Potter. The names of Sirius Black and a Vivianne Malfoy appeared above him so he had brewed a paternity potion but still Sirius was shown as his father.

He had known nothing about this Vivianne Malfoy so after being rushed back to Private Drive for little of the summer he'd written to Neville. Neville was very aware of whom Miss Vivianne was, the only and deceased sister of one Lucius Malfoy, apparently she had been killed by Molly Weasley some sixteen years before.

She and Sirius had been married and no one knew why he was so welcoming to the Weasleys seeing as Molly had been her killer but it wasn't in the way of purebloods to question a grieving husband. Neville had been sure that Sirius was a DeathEater before her death and then after he had mysteriously come over to the light, destroyed his friendship with Severus Snape and the remaining Malfoy heir, and fully devoted himself to James Potter and his new baby.

Harry's gut had told him not question Sirius, at least not yet, but he couldn't get to Lucius Malfoy, despite the fact that Draco had written him over the summer and told him that he knew what Harry was and that he was one of Harry's followers. Slightly creepy but it almost seemed comforting to the animal developing inside of Harry. No, the only DeathEater he had a chance with was Severus Snape, so he carefully hid the information he'd discovered at Hogwarts from everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, he was just going to have to bide his time and deal with everyone's stares until he could get to his 'pride'.

He had found out from Draco's letter that he was the head of an immortal pride of Avalonians known as the 'eternal tigers' and that his herd would take the shape of long extinct Sabretooth Tigers. He could sense those in this herd now that he knew what the hell he was looking for. There were seven in his herd, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Collin and Daniel Creevy, then of course himself. They were all going to be powerful, the twins were going to be the goofballs of course even though they were technically the oldest and Draco warned him of the cubs becoming 'dangerous' because of their youth so he just assumed that he meant Collin and Daniel.

Fred and George just kept giving him little looks like they weren't sure why he hadn't said anything but the silencing look he gave them in return seemed to be working. He was keeping all his letters from the past summer under lock and key but the proof of his heritage never left his person because whatever was going on between Sirius and Dumbledore he was sure involved him and he was sure that he was being monitored. Tomorrow they left for Hogwarts and he was going to have to get to his pride before they got off the train because he couldn't just leave them in the dark.

As he was thinking the twins, Ron, and Hermione all found him, "Harry, Mum is looking for you downstairs and Remus is looking for you everywhere else. They were afraid you had gotten hurt somewhere when you disappeared for an hour!" Ron complained as they all walked in. The twins silently sent a message to their mother, presumably telling Mrs. Weasley that they had found they're wayward friend. Hermione started to rant almost as soon as they were done.

"Harry, why do you have to be so sullen lately? I realize that we didn't tell you about the order but you really need to get over that. My God, even Sirius is starting to get worried and Remus thinks you've gone completely into yourself, we heard them all talking about it at last night's meeting. It wouldn't hurt you to care a little bit about how you are affecting the rest of us, especially them seeing as they love you more than anything else in this world. If you are having a problem you really need to talk to us, you aren't in this alone." She yelled but Harry had enough at that point.

"Hermione let me tell you something, you used to be my problem but you're not anymore. And you're right I'm not in this alone but I'm sure as hell not in it with you. Now get out of my way before I send you halfway to St. Mungo's on a whim!" He stated quietly but through gritted teeth. The twins took a guarding stance behind him and walked out silently when Hermione moved aside trembling. They knew then that they had the alpha of their herd; he knew what was going on between all of them.

Remus caught Harry half-way up the stairs but the look on Harry's face was enough to tell him that the fifteen year old was in no mood to be reckoned with. The crying girl that he found in the room his cub had just left was not what he expected but even Remus was aware that taking on Harry alone was not a good strategy so he went to find Sirius. The animagus was sitting in his bedroom, "I thought you were looking for Harry, not going down memory lane. You need to talk to him Sirius, I think that he is really starting to feel the pressure of his duty and it's starting to affect his relationship with his fellow Gryffindors."

"He's survived this long Remus; I'll talk to him before he leaves for Hogwarts. Maybe if his friends weren't such harping babies their relationship wouldn't be affected. Don't stand there and tell me to talk to him, when you and everyone else want to keep me at arms length the rest of the time but when you can't deal with him, it's up to me." Sirius got up and shoved Remus out of his room.

They had been grating on the edge ever since he had returned to his childhood home; at first he thought it was him because he didn't like being back here but now he was starting to think differently. There was something on the edge of his mind trying to push through but it just wouldn't come willingly. He had tried to remember whatever it was but he just couldn't seem to no matter what he tried and Severus' little comments about his relationship with his godson was really starting to get on his nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! So I'm trying to figure out who Harry's match should be, I've even put a poll up, so check that out. Not only that but feel free to put your opinion in your reviews or if you want to have a more in depth conversation about it, send me a message. Let me know what you guys are thinking!

...

The next morning Harry was in a bad mood because just like always they were running late. Neville met them just past the gate but it was a little to obvious for Harry's comfort that his pride member had expected him to be alone and not with the circle of aurors and they noticed to. The twins dragged him a way with very little protest but the Creevy brothers were a whole different story. Neither of his cubs understood or liked how they weren't allowed to be near their alpha and without the twins there to remove them Harry was powerless to protect them from his surrounding bodyguards.

"You two better get out of here before we throw you both in jail for assault!" Moody shouted at the two little boys even as Harry stepped forward to talk to them. The twins came back just then and took the teary eyed boys onto the train but Harry was left to turn on the ex-auror.

"Allow me to explain to you that you will not talk to my friends that way and I don't want or need your protection. So as far as I am concerned you and Dumbledore can both go straight to hell!" He stated dangerously before storming onto the train and into the twins compartment where they had seated both Neville and the cubs.

"Harry, have you lost your mind completely? Moody looks like he's about to blow that magical eye of his at whatever you said!" George exclaimed as both he and Fred pressed their noses to the glass. After they were sure that nothing amusing was going to happen if they turned their eyes away they both looked at him.

"What did you say to him, mate?" Fred was the one to ask.

"Before or after he stated that both the ex-auror and headmaster of Hogwarts could go to hell?" ask a very smug Draco Malfoy from his position leaning against their doorway. Harry just glared at the blonde but nodded for him to sit regardless of his annoyance because the Slytherin standing just inside a compartment of Gryffindors was bound to draw some serious attention.

"I didn't hear you even come in Draco, shouldn't you be hexing muggleborn first years in some other far off compartment?" Harry asked him shortly, showing his displeasure and making the young Malfoy look down in shame.

It seemed as if Harry had more clout in this family than he was giving himself credit for, "I ditched my housemates right after my father left and came to find you. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk to all of us instead of waiting until we got to Hogwarts."

Harry just got up and made sure that the compartment was locked, "I did want to talk to you together but I don't think that a crowded train filled with your housemates was the right time given our history. Sit down before we take off and the train puts you on your ass. How did you hear what I said to Alastor?" Harry demanded as the blonde pureblood took the seat next to Collin who was now sitting between Draco and Neville. Daniel was sitting between the twins so Harry took the seat in front of the window and laid his head back onto it.

"My father and I were just coming through the gate when you went off on him. He found it rather amusing but I assumed that they must have really been pushing you for that kind of public display. My dad said that you might still come to our side yet." Draco said but then tried to take back, "I didn't mean, I mean I'm on whatever side you all are on it's just that..." Harry rushed to calm him down, "What side I'm on is yet to be determined. I have to talk to your head of house about that actually," Everyone started to stare at him with wide eyes, "What, oh Snape, don't worry I have a parley to come out of that meeting alive."

Neville was the one to recover first, "Harry he hates you, I don't think such a parley exists and I thought that you were firmly planted into the light. I mean I'm with you but none of us were expecting you to flip." He got out after a few stutters and Draco nodded as if he agreed with his brother's statement. Harry just shrugged to all of them in response; he wasn't showing all of his cards to anyone just yet, not even his pride.

"Things have changed over the summer; everyone might have to be willing to make some parleys with people we aren't comfortable with if things should go as I think they will. Don't worry Snape isn't going to kill me, I'll be careful." he tried to assure them but he noticed the twins sharing a look with one another, "What are you two doing?" Harry demanded, he wanted no surprises from them this year, he couldn't afford it.

"Well, and don't be mad at Neville, but he wrote to us and ask why you were inquiring about Vivianne Malfoy earlier this summer and we were just wondering if this change of heart had anything to do with her." Fred offered as he tried to put their thoughts into few words but the name caught Draco's attention.

"You were asking about my aunt? How did you even know about her? I haven't talked to you people all summer, someone please fill me in on how she got involved in this!" Draco said with a bit more volume than necessary.

Harry hushed him then waved his hand and put a silencing charm up on the door, "Look, yes she does have something to do with this but it's complicated. Draco no one is trying to leave you out, they don't know anymore about this than you but I need to talk with Professor Snape about some things I found over the summer before we talk about this in more depth. If what I think is right, we are going to be in for one hell of a ride this year," Harry told them all honestly.

The oldest boys all shared a look but Harry's trick had caught the all too silent Creevy's attention, "Harry, look what we learned to do over the summer!" shouted little Daniel as a fireball appeared in his hand.

Draco who was sitting a short ways away laughed, "Oh yeah, look at this!" The fire from Draco started to morph until it was clearly in the shape of a Dragon. They all started to show off their new skills from the summer but by the time night fell, the cubs have fallen asleep against George and Neville.

Harry was starting to get tired when he realized a startling fact, "Draco, what are you going to tell the others when you go back. You can't stay in here with a bunch of Gryffindors for the night as much as I hate it."

Draco seemed to be at a loss for ideas so they all started to think but it was the twins to find a solution. They pulled out a new invention and set it loose on the blonde haired boy but his hair soon turned pink, "Just say we were holding you hostage but don't set them loose on us." They said the last part in unison.

Draco was very relieved to have an excuse for his absence even if his hair was a startling hot pink and he was going to have to explain it to his fellow Slytherins. He left shortly after the job was done on his hair and the twins promised it would fade in two hours.

The rest of the boys started to get themselves ready to sleep, they were going to arrive at Hogwarts a little earlier than they had in previous years because of 'security'. Harry knew what a crock that was because Draco had mentioned in his letter earlier that Voldemort wanted Hogwarts in one piece so therefore he wasn't going to attack there and if he knew surely Dumbledore knew but he had bigger fish to fry at this point.

...

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the cubs woke everyone up so that they could get ready but it ended up that they were all ready to go before they even got within thirty minutes of the school. They started talking about the twins shop in Hogwarts and what the two were going to do once they left but most importantly what kind of new stuff they had for their last year; a little bit of a final blow out if they could manage it around whatever Harry was 'up to' as they put it.

Draco came waltzing in five minutes before arrival, "How are you all ready? I don't get it!"

Neville looked at the blonde who was now sitting opposite him, "What do you mean, you're ready," the only Longbottom heir questioned.

"Well yes, but I came in right after I got up and you were all still asleep, and I've been getting ready ever since. Somewhere in that time frame you all woke up and all got ready before I could even get back, I don't see how you get dressed so quickly. Slytherins talk about it a lot actually; Gryffindors always seem to work faster, maybe a little bit sloppier but your time makes up for it because you can... It's almost like your whole house could get ready and done with breakfast before half of my house could even get there."

Neville thought about it for a minute, "Well, you guys take appearances a little more seriously than us. I mean to be honest, you guys are lavished a bit more than us because of the house you're in. It's not your fault or anything, I think it all goes back to the founders even though I don't really know how, it just makes sense."

Draco looked at him curiously for a moment, "What do the founders have to do with anything."

"What did Salazar Slytherin believe in?" Harry ask after a moment of silence.

Draco looked over at him, "Purity I suppose, so what?" he ask not seeing any connection.

"Most pureblood families have a lot of money and a lot of clout in our world, don't they? Because of that they tend to lean towards the finer things life can offer. Now compare that Godric Gryffindor, what did he believe in?" Harry asked.

"He was all about Bravery." Draco answered.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not saying Slytherins aren't brave. In fact because most of you have been trained more than most of us you have better skills as soldiers but how long could you survive in the field as soldiers? Godric Gryffindor was all about bravery, yes, but that just gets down to the finer of details of it. He wanted his pupils to be great soldiers all together but just like Slytherins being watered down to becoming what society considers 'sly' Gryffindors have been watered down to 'field soldiers'. Yes we have the better field nature but you have the better skills in the field from training." He finally finished and everyone was looking at him with awe.

"Harry, when did you take the time to think all this through?" Draco asked but it was Harry's turn to look at him questioningly.

"I just thought it up now, why?" Harry ask in return but Draco just shook his head.

"Okay, what were you guys talking about before I brought up our watered down heritage without realizing it?" the Malfoy heir stated but just then the whistle rang out and he rushed out to meet his housemates just like they had agreed, they couldn't just start being seen together, it wouldn't seem natural.

All six Gryffindors caught a carriage together and rode through the gates peacefully but when they landed that ended. Ron and Hermione came running up, "Oh Harry we were so worried, where did you run off to after that awful display on the platform, everyone was talking and saying that you had been attacked by Slytherins and they'd..." Hermione started to say but he interrupted her.

"Hermione shut up, the Slytherins didn't do anything I was with the twins and boys. If you were so worried you would have come to find me instead of running around and gossiping with everyone else."

"Harry what did I do, why are you attacking me all of a sudden?" She screetched but that wasn't going to get to him.

"Hermione, if Ron was mouthing off to me I'd be all over him to but he's done the smart thing and kept his mouth shut; you seem to be the one that doesn't get it, back the hell off. THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" He exclaimed and she squealed horribly.

"ENOUGH!" came a very frustrated voice from behind them as their potions master came storming up, "I don't know why the lot of you are screaming out here in the cold and alone but get moving and ten points from Gryffindor for this outrageous behavior."

Hermione and Ron started to object as did Harry's pride but he stuck and hand out and stopped his boys, "Of course Professor, we apologize; let's get inside the castle boys." Harry stated as he began to walk away.

Severus looked like he had been struck as he eyed the five boys starting follow Potter and they all just nodded to him before walking away. He was so shocked by Potter's Slytherin like behavior and the fact that the others, well most of them had followed him quietly he didn't even have the common sense to deduct points for the two that stayed behind and mouthed of, he just sent them away.

Potter had never even remotely been courteous or polite, not after his first day in potions and given his odd behavior around the order of the flaming flamingo his gut told him that something was wrong. He'd heard about the display of hatred for his protectors on Platform 9 and 3/4 but he hadn't really believed a word of it; Potter wasn't capable of that kind of behavior towards someone that was on 'his side'. This was going to require some investigating on his part, Lucius might have been right; perhaps they'd get Potter's loyalty yet.

The sorting was rather interesting, quite a few Slytherins came in this year; Draco looked pleased to say the least. Fred leaned forward, "Don't look to happy about the new brew mate, Dumbledore is watching you with a rather odd look and Snape looks like you've made quite a odd impression on him from the eyes he's got on you."

Harry waited a few moments then checked out the scene and Fred was right. The headmaster and potions master were looking at him with quite the scrutiny in both their eyes, different kinds albeit.

The feast was a bit more normal seeing as Harry kept his eyes far from the Slytherin's table and talked only about pranks with the boys. They were setting up a new one with some of the twins 'experiments' on McGonagall. At first everyone said Snape but Harry needed to show that he had control over his boys first to the DeathEater then to the man's boss.

The plan was simple and worth a lot of points if they got caught, "I don't even want to think about what she'll do if she finds out who did it. And you know she'll find out." Neville whined but they needed him as a lookout the cubs were to unreliable for this job, they couldn't risk it.

"Neville, it's not like we're killing the old bird. We're just making sure she knows who's running the show this year." Harry told him calmly and the guy just shook his head.

"Alright, but you guys need to wait until the freshman get a little more acquainted with the school first off. Because she's gonna know two kinds of people would wanna make a statement, leaving seventh years and upcoming first years. Don't get me wrong she'll know that it'd take a hell of a clever first year to pull this off but that's not the point. She can't rule out all the first years in the time frame we will want because she won't know them that well yet." This is why they needed Neville and not the cubs.

Just then the first years started to follow out behind Ron and Hermione, while slowly older students started to trickle out behind them. Harry waited until almost everyone was gone before he headed out with the boys but stopped at the stairs.

"You guys go on upstairs, I'm going to make my stand before to much gossip starts going around the Order or the DeathEaters. Don't worry, just look after the guys and don't piss off your brother while I'm gone. I want to avoid anymore drama with him and Hermione," Harry instructed the twins.

They all started to walk off, Neville in the rear but he turned back for a moment, "Just be careful, we don't want to see you get your head cut off." Harry just nodded.

Snape wasn't back from the Great Hall yet so Harry waited outside the man's office. This wasn't going to be pretty but Snape was the only person he could trust with his cards at this point and yes, to find out the truth, he was willing to eat crow in admitting it.

He needed to know why he was kidnapped from his parents, who his mother was, what was going on with this father, and most importantly who he could trust in this hell of a mess that someone, presumably Dumbledore, had created. His boys were still to open to know all of this, of course with Draco being so involved between his aunt and father, he might have to hope he can trust the Malfoy heir with all of this.

Harry was so raveled up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Snape coming until he was into clear sight.

"What are you doing down here Potter, all of the children are suppose to be in bed, you are no exception."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys here is the next installment. Hopefully I'll be updating my stories for Harry Potter a lot more now that I've finished my Twilight story!**

...

"What are you doing down here Potter, all of the children are suppose to be in bed, you are no exception."

Of course he wasn't expecting much else but a little less bite wouldn't have made him too uncomfortable, "I'm more than aware of that Professor, you've made it more than clear over the last few years, but I was hoping I could talk to you about Vivianne Malfoy."

Snape almost looked like he was going to take a step back, "Who told you about her?" the Potions Master demanded as he dragged Harry into his office.

The younger man pulled himself into a more dignified stance from the shove he had just received as he had been released. He watched for a moment as Snape went to stand a few feet away but then reached into his pocket, "At the end of last year I stumbled onto some information that... more than peaked my interest." Harry held out the folded pieces of paper for Snape to take.

Severus was weary as he reached out for the paper; he had worked hard to forget about Vivianne for a long time. Whatever Potter had found couldn't be good but still he took the pieces of parchment and looked at them. In his hands were the results of a Bloodline and Paternity potions, they couldn't be correct though, but then it could explain everything.

"Sit down P... Harry. This isn't going to be easy to explain." The young man sat and for the first time Severus realized that Harry held himself just like his father, more confidence than Salazar himself.

"Once long ago, your father was a DeathEater. He was the best, there is no doubt about it and back then there wasn't much of this stupid house rivalry that Dumbledore has bred so tirelessly so we were friends, along with Lucius. Your mother was a Ravenclaw, that's where you got your brains. She started to act funny for about a year before her death, you see at the time DeathEaters weren't suppose to have children it was dangerous," he stopped and took a deep breath.

"When she was killed by Molly Weasley your father went running to Dumbledore, we couldn't explain it but he was gone. I tried to get him back but now I know why I couldn't, he was trying to get to you. None of us knew you even existed so we felt nothing but betrayal after his departure and I'll be the first to admit that after he seemed to completely forget about your mother, the lot of us we weren't trying all that hard to get him back to us because we were hurt." Severus took a deep breath and looked at Harry before opening a drawer that hadn't been opened in a long time.

He found a picture that made him want to cry and that no one, not even Lucius knew he still had. It was a picture of the old gang, everyone, including Vivianne, "The blonde girl in between Lucius and myself, that's your mother. She had just started dating Sirius at the time and of course he's the one with Bellatrix Lestrange on his back because back then she was still a Black and her cousins were very protective. Narcissa was still a Black but she and Lucius had been dating for over a year so we all knew where that was heading; she has her head on his shoulder." He pointed everyone out as Harry studied the picture closely.

"Who is the shorter version of Sirius? The one on your other side?" Harry asked and Severus took the picture back to get a look at who the boy was talking about.

"Oh, that's Regelus Black, your father's little brother. You're right they do look just a like. We were so close back then we could always tell them apart... Harry what led you to finding out about your parents?" Severus asked after he couldn't take it anymore; he had to know.

"I started to feel funny; I didn't want to tell anybody so I started to research what I was feeling. I found out that I was an Avalonian but I also found out that there were only certain Blood Lines with the trait and the Potters weren't one of them so I did the tests. I found out right before I left for the summer," Harry explained staring at the picture that Severus was still holding. "Draco is part of my pride, he's worried because he's the only Slytherin; not that it matters to the rest of us." He went on to say.

Severus wasn't worried about Draco being the only Slytherin this stupid rivalry between houses was all Dumbledore, "Who all is in your pride Harry? What species are you?" The Potions Master asked after a moment, he didn't know how to be anymore conspicuous about it.

Harry almost didn't tell but he'd come this far and Severus had been honest with him, he owed him the same courtesy, "We are the eternal tigers and it's myself, Draco, Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins, and the Creevy brothers. We were all together on the train but they don't know anything about my parents yet, I wanted to get my story straight." Harry explained to the man as they tried to figure out where to go from here.

"Harry, I have to go to the Dark Lord with this information. If you were found out, even if you weren't, your father could be in extreme danger and we need to figure out what Dumbledore has done to him. We also need to protect you boys, I realize you want to protect them but you're all still children and well Lucius is always going to be a very protective father no matter how powerful his son becomes." Severus tried to make it understood that he wasn't trying to betray his best friend's only child's confidence; he was just trying to protect him.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting much else; the guys know that this will probably get worse before it gets better. What do we need to do?" Harry asked as thoughts of mistrust and this happening to fast start to spread through his mind.

Severus could see the doubt on Harry's face, "Don't worry, we are going to take care of everything. Right now you just need to keep your head down and not let on to anyone that anything has changed other than your choice in friends."

Harry just nodded, "I need to get back to the Common Room before the twins come down here ready for a fight."

The potions master mentally shivered at the thought of two seven year Weasley's angry with him, "We don't want that, you don't have classes tomorrow do you?" Severus ask him and Harry just shook his head, "Good, I'll try to get with you sometime tomorrow and let you know what is going on. Don't worry about the DeathEaters; we are going to take care of you guys. Now scat!"

When Harry got back to the Common Room all his brothers were waiting up for him. The twins were working out the finer details of their 'master prank' and the cubs were playing exploding snaps while shoving each other but Neville was just staring at the fire with worry showing in his eyes.

Harry walked up behind them silently, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder, "See, no harm no foul. Everything has been worked out and the Professor is going to be getting with us tomorrow if all goes well so stop worrying."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. Had to decide where I wanted to take this one but now the have a direction. Please Read and Review!**

**...**

The next morning Severus was pissed, but he wasn't near as pissed as Tom, and no one was as pissed as Lucius. They lost Vivi, then Reggie, and now Sirius was being held captive under mind control! Bellatrix had a fit, let a few secrets slip, and hexed Peter Pettigrew all night long to make herself feel better.

Severus was in an even worse mood because he had even more 'good news' to give to the pack. They'd found out from Bella last night that she was Neville's mother; god Albus Dumbledore had hell to pay when she got hold of him. Tom was of the opinion that it was the Black children that were being kidnapped.

First Harry was kidnapped, he was Sirius' son, then Neville was kidnapped, he was Bella's son, and there had been an attack on Malfoy Manor a week after Draco was born that they were now considering an attempted kidnapping. It couldn't be coincidence and everyone was getting worried, but at this point their knowledge wasn't great in the reliable department.

Severus would never forget last night's conversation.

…..

"… and I think Sirius is still under mind control, Imperio, maybe, but definitely something to mess with his memory," he finished his long rant. Everyone sat in silence but Lucius was the first to regain his composure.

"WHAT!" Then again maybe not.

"Please don't make me go over it again; I'm sure I didn't stutter. Just to get one thing clear, does anyone here have children that we all need to be made aware of?" Severus asked jokingly.

Everyone was shocked to hear Bella mumble, "Neville's my son."

Again Lucius' intelligent response was, "WHAT!"

"Lucius you are not a parrot so please stop impersonating one," Tom instructed. He seemed to be coming out of a trance, as often he did we he'd been thinking, or scheming; depending on how close you were to him and what you could get away with saying.

Everyone looked at him expectantly, "First let's all agree that they boys need to be gotten out of there as soon as possible," the group nodded, "Harry won't be able to train the boys from inside Hogwarts so they are better off not worrying about their last years, for now."

"Lucius, I heard your wife say something once; how fast can you get her here?" He asked before Bella could get overly excited about going to get the boys.

One moment the Malfoy patriarch had a portkey, the next he was gone, and then he was back with his wife in toe. He sat down, obviously still in shock over everything he'd heard.

"What is going on?" Narcissa demanded.

"Cissa, do you remember how you once told me about the Eternal Pack? What blood lines did you tell me had the trait?" Tom asked before they had to hear the entire story again.

She looked at him odd, "Only the Malfoy and Black lines. Others once did but it's since died out in them."

"So the Weasley's and Creevy's do not possess the ability to become part of the Eternal Pack?" he questioned; everyone was starting to see his point now.

"No they don't. Why, what's going on?" she asked panicking.

"Narcissa, calm down. I'll explain it all later, just let us talk for a moment and try not to assume anything," Severus told her in a calm voice, "ALRIGHT, WHO HAD MORE KIDS!"

Tom started to laugh as both Bellatrix and Lucius started pointing to each other; it was obvious that no one wanted to be on the end of Severus' wrath.

"I did NOT!" Bella said.

"Well I sure as hell didn't; I have my wife here to say as much. Plus your track record says you lie about having kids; mine is squeaky clean!" Lucius justified.

They continued to banter back and forth until Tom whistled loudly. Severus, who was sitting next to him, glared and rubbed his ears. Narcissa, the poor girl, just stood there looking confused.

"I was not implying that anyone here had more children. I was thinking more along the lines of Andromeda and Reggie; let's face it, Andro had a loving mate, that she left her husband for if I recall correctly, and then went back to the muggle suddenly and Reggie had a mate since he graduated." Tom explained to them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Lucius spoke up, "So who is who's?"

Severus shrugged, "The twins have to be Andro's because she wasn't with her mate when Collin and Daniel were born; plus Reggie went missing right when Daniel was born, it makes since from him to disappear while looking for his sons."

Tom just nodded and looked at his watch, "Well we all are moving on Hogwarts tomorrow night to get them. Severus get some sleep before telling them tomorrow, today, whatever, I think we could all do with some. Bella, you told me that you could get into Grimauld place, both you and Narcissa have to go in, get Sirius and get out."

"Hold the hell on! I'm still confused!" Narcissa shouted.

"Come on Cissy, I'll explain it to you back at the Manor," Bella told her.

…..

Now he was sitting at his desk, working on his third cup of coffee, and waiting for the boys to come down. He'd sent Harry a letter saying simply to come down before breakfast, it wasn't until after he'd sent the letter that he realized he was inviting hungry Sabretooth tigers into his private office; oh joy!

He heard them coming from slightly down the hall.

"You have on hell of a way of telling someone to meet you somewhere!" Draco shouted.

"What did you want me to do? Walk over to the Slytherin table, say 'hey Draco, meeting with Professor Snape, let's go!', because that would have gone over REAL well!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus chuckled as the boys rounded the corner. He took in the sight of them, Harry was out front with Draco and Neville on his right and left, while Collin and Daniel were on either side of Draco and Neville, and the twins were on either side of them. Once all of their glamour was dropped, they'd make for one hell of an intimidating sight.

"Good morning, although I'm not sure if it's going to stay that way," he started.

"Not the best way to begin a pep talk,"

"But seeing as most of your audience is filled with people you hate,"

"We'll give you point for effort,"

The twins finished in unison as Harry shot them both a glare, "Sorry!"

The potions master noticed that they really had William's, Andro's mate's, personality. He could recall the man, before he ran because Andro went back to the muggle, was always causing some kind of ruckus; messed up several potions and used, as well as caused, more than one trip to Tom's emergency wing.

"We've gathered some information. It seems that all of you, except for Draco, were adopted and have glamours on. Neville you are Bellatrix Lestrange's son, Fred and George you are Andromedea Black's sons, and Collin and Daniel you are Regelus Black's sons," he gave them a moment to let that sink in.

"What about Harry?" Neville asked timidly.

"Harry?" Severus prompted him.

"I'm Sirius Black and Vivianne Malfoy's son. So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, the DeathEaters are going to move on Hogwarts tonight, if you choose to come. I need an answer within the hour." Severus said like he was talking to some wild animal, or seven.

The boys practically ran from the room, leaving Harry alone for a moment, "Don't take that as a no. We learned last night that we can share thoughts if we want to and they just need a breather from all this new stuff."

Severus laughed as Harry turned and left too; he mumbled, "Nobody breathe until we're out of here."

….

Later that morning as Harry, Draco, and Neville came filing in, Severus heard Draco say clearly, "Twenty Galleons wages that we get a detention tonight!"

It wasn't loud enough to be odd to the others but loud enough so that he'd hear them. "I won't bet against you there Dray, we probably will!" Neville said.

"Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter, detention for distracting my class! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, ten from Slytherin!"

...

Read and Review, I wuv u 4eva!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Of course I own nothing! This story is getting there; I'm trying to see where I can go with certain relationships. Although you find out whom Harry's romance is, you don't really get to see what happens with this. F.Y.I. if you review enough, Harry will have a flashback of 'the juicy details'!**

….

It was promptly seven-thirty when Draco, Neville, and the twins came stumbling in laughing.

"She's got to be his mate! Did you see his face?" Draco asked them.

"In his defense as we were walking away,"

"She looked like her knees were going to give out,"

"And Harry looked like he was willing to take advantage of that,"

"Because their star-crossed lovers!" The twins finished together. The two of them and Draco were trying to see out of a small window on the other side of the room by the time they finished talking.

Neville shook his head and took a seat, "Leave him alone. He's obviously not going to get much time alone with her so just let them have a few minutes."

Severus just looked at Neville for a moment but the boy wasn't paying any attention to him, unlike Harry he couldn't tell when someone wanted his attention.

"Neville, at the risk of discovering skeletons better left in the closet, who are you all talking about?" he asked the young man.

To his credit Neville had the decency to blush and look guilty, "Sorry Professor, Harry ran into Pansy Parkinson in the hall and well, their stars did appear to align."

The potions master suddenly realized that Reggie's sons weren't present; he hadn't had them for "extra" classes today, so the opportunity to give them detention didn't arise. He interrupted Neville again, who was trying desperately to read, "Did anyone think of how to get Collin and Daniel down here?"

"Great minds think alike," chimed Collin's voice from behind him. He and Daniel came out from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Yeah, isn't this so cool Professor Snape?" Daniel asked.

Severus only smiled and nodded, watching as both boys went to talk to Neville who had abandoned his book. Both of them had their mother's friendliness. Alicia, Reggie's mate, was NEVER in a bad mood and even when the broody potions master had been in such a state that he was snapping at Tom in the middle of meeting without a second thought, she always had a smile to spare and a conversation to drum up. He didn't know how he could have missed it because even in the last year, when he tried his hardest to discourage the two boys, they were always trying to be nice to him.

Neville was a lot like his father, calm and awkward, but that wasn't what worried Severus. Rodolphus was great as long as you weren't messing with someone he cared about, then he turned into a devil, and Neville obviously didn't have Bella's fuse so he probably had his father's. It was once that temper came out, would they be looking at Bella or Ruddy in their son's eyes, that was going to be the scary thought.

"He's coming, scatter!" a shout broke him from his musings. He checked the clock, seven fifty-five; someone was cutting it rather close.

Harry walked in a looked around, "It would be more convincing if you and George had stayed together, Fred!"

Severus smiled as they all gave up the charade and started badgering Harry for 'the juicy details'.

That one wasn't much of a complication. He could see without even trying that Harry was JUST LIKE Sirius. You couldn't really deny that he acted just like the man almost twenty-four/seven but every once in a while, if you watched closely you could see a glimpse of his mother in the way he dealt with Daniel, or Collin, or even Neville. You could see it when he talked about Draco feeling insecure about his place in the pride, or the twins worrying over him coming to the dungeons alone; it was there if you knew what to look for.

Suddenly the clock struck eight and screams filled the air.

"I get the strangest feeling that we've received our queue," Neville muttered putting his book into his robes.

Severus moved to stand, "Everyone stays near me; we're meeting up with T… Vol… The Dark Lord and Lucius, just outside the great hall and then while the others distract we're getting out of here."

"Is Pettigrew among 'the others'?" Harry asked innocently.

"You just want him to get imprisoned or dead," Severus stated.

"He annoys the hell out of me and you can call him Tom, I explained it to them!" was the mature response. Severus almost had the urge to stick out his tongue but that was a secret he'd take to the grave!

They moved quickly to the main level where everyone else was loosing their minds but luckily the potions master could see Lucius and Tom waiting for them. Severus noticed in his peripheral vision that Fred and George both had a cub by the shoulders and Neville and Draco were flanking Harry closer than before.

He walked up quickly and nodded to the other two men. Tom took point because it was his nature, "Everyone follows us, stay close."

Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder and one of the twins, by association a cub as well, while Severus grabbed the other twin and cub set, as well as Neville.

Tom went to touch Harry's shoulder and suddenly Neville broke loose from his professor's hold and jumped at the Dark Lord. Everyone jumped back; the rest of the pride froze, afraid of what would happen next. The young man's eyes had gone completely red, it looked like blood swimming in those deep pools and suddenly Tom's stare wasn't as intimidating.

Harry caught his friend around the waist with one hand, shoving Voldemort back slightly with the other. He spoke softly but they could all clearly make out what he was saying, "Neville Lestrange, listen to me, he's NOT going to hurt me. No one is going to hurt me. Breathe, everything is okay, do you understand?"

Neville nodded and slowly his eyes returned to their normal color but they didn't leave Harry's eyes, it was like Harry was the only thing keeping him from killing the man behind his alpha.

"Harry!"

They all turned around at the sound of a rumbling voice that could make anyone shake, Fenrir Greyback was coming toward them. The three adults, as well as Draco and the cubs, looked on in shock as Fenrir grabbed Harry and pulled him into a crushing hug that the young boy returned. When Harry finally pulled away he was smiling up at the huge man who ruffled his hair and smiled back at him.

"What the hell is going on here Fenrir?" Tom demanded loudly.

"I'll explain as soon as we get back, but we have to get them out of here quickly. Dumbledore is on his way down from his office," Fenrir said in a rush.

Tom nodded and stormed off toward the grounds. Was that jealousy Severus was detecting? According to the look he shared with Lucius, yes it was!

They all started moving after him and once they were far enough into the forest, they all got ready to move. Lucius was sending the twins and Collin by portkey while he apparated with Draco, Severus was taking Daniel, and then they had a slight discrepancy.

"Harry, you'll apparate with me," Tom said gently.

"LIKE HELL," Neville said and his eyes were back to red. It was obvious that Fenrir's arm was the only thing holding his shaking form in place.

Harry stepped closer to his friend, "Nev, I trust him, now you have to trust me."

Neville looked at Fenrir and it was obvious to everyone that he was begging with his eyes for the large man to over rule Harry.

To Fenrir's credit, although he obviously wasn't happy, he looked at Neville and told him, "You need to listen to your alpha."

The final word spoken then and everyone started to apparate or portkey away.

The though racing through everyone's mind was that Fenrir had some explaining to do!

…..

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My muse leaves without reviews, so review or this is the last chapter! I own Nothing!**

They landed in Slytherin Palace to be greeted by Bellatrix. She grabbed Neville without a word spoken and then turned to grab Harry. When she finally let go there were tears in her eyes and it was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"What we don't get hugs?" One of the twins questioned. Without missing a beat Bella grabbed them both and then Draco; it wasn't until she turned looking for the cubs that everyone realized they were both cowering behind Harry.

"Bella, where's Sirius?" Tom asked trying to distract her and remove the hurt expression from her face.

"My Dad's here?" Harry asked excitedly.

Bellatrix couldn't help but grin at his excitement and nodded, "Yes he is dear but we had to put a sleeping charm on him to get him here. He'll wake up in the morning and we've already removed the memory charms that were on him. If you want to see him I'll bring you."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Bella grabbed his hand. This time it was the twins that growled at her but they had the conviction not to jump. Bella looked at them curiously and a little fearful but Harry held up their entwined hands, "Look, I'm fine."

They nodded and all eight of them started toward the emergency wing.

"Bella, take them to their rooms after they're done seeing Sirius, we have some things to talk about," Tom instructed tightly.

The giddy Black sister nodded but when she tried to continue, Harry was frozen in his spot, staring at Fenrir questioningly.

"I'll be fine, go," the werewolf instructed. Harry looked to debate it for a moment before nodding and following Bella out.

Once the door shut Harry took in all the beauty that he'd been too worried to notice before. As they walked down the hall he took in the sight of a very large snake slithering toward them; Bella started ushering all of them out of its way but Harry pulled away and kneeled down.

_"Hello beautiful," _Harry said quietly.

The snake paused and rose up until at eye level with the young man, tilting her head to the side as much as a snake could, _"Hello young master, you are causing quite a disturbance between the lords."_

Harry looked back to the door she'd indicated but it was silent, _"Can you hear them, beautiful?"_

The snake shook her head, _"I can feel my master's distress."_

Then it dawned on the young alpha, _"You are Voldemort's familiar."_

The snake nodded clearly, _"Yes, I feel he needs me now."_

_"Then please don't let me detour you any longer." _Harry said rising back to full height. The snake slithered away and he turned back to the group behind him, "What?"

"Brother, that gets creepier every time you do it," Draco told him, Neville nodded in agreement.

"I'd heard that you could do that but I'd never seen you do it!" Collin said excitedly.

The older boy shook his head, "The opportunity rarely presents its self." He turned back to Bellatrix, she looked at him wide eyes and he tried to smile but he was sure it looked guilty, "Are you okay… Aunt Bella?"

That broke her from her trance and she smiled at him brightly before grabbing his hand again, "I'm fine sweet-heart, I've just never seen anyone other than Tom do that!"

Just then they turned a corner and Bellatrix pointed to an open set of double doors. Slowly the boys filed in one by one, the place looked a lot like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, except for the fact that Sirius was asleep in the first bed to their right. Harry noticed his in peripheral vision that Bellatrix was trying not to cry and he was sure he heard Neville use the word 'Mom'.

His father's breathing was even and although Harry could tell that he was asleep it didn't stop him from worrying.

"He'll wake up in the morning," Severus said wiping the tears from Harry's face.

The alpha turned to see that his pride was gone and was very grateful; he hadn't even realized that he'd been crying, "Where did everyone go?"

"Bella took them on to your rooms. It's a suite so that all of you can stay near one another. Come on, I'll take you," Severus offered, leading the young man out of the room. It hurt him to see Sirius' son this upset.

Harry looked around taking in everything from the painting to the architecture, "Where are we?"

"Slytherin Palace, Lucius offered Malfoy Manor but this place was more secure for now, some people from the ministry can still get into the Manor," Severus explained, glad that the young man was talking.

Then they passed the door that Harry recognized as leading to the room from earlier, "Why aren't you still in there?"

"I needed a breather, they were getting a little too cut throat for my liking in there," Severus told him sighing.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" Harry asked confused.

"Well… in all honesty, you," Severus told him hesitantly.

"What? I haven't done anything!" Harry defended himself out of habit.

Severus shook his head, "I know that. You just won't ever be able to say that you're unloved is all. See both Fenrir and Tom want to have the title of your godfather, Fenrir was very close to your father and Tom was very close to your mother, so they both want to look after you while you're around here. Your father will be looking after you the most but he'll get cabin fever and want to go on raids, so they both want to be the one you turn to. Fenrir's been there for you in the past so he has a bit more leverage at this point."

"I don't want them to fight," Harry muttered looking around still.

"I'll let them know that you said that," Severus told him seriously as he opened the door, "There are two joined rooms over to the right and another set to the left. Three rooms are up those stairs, the master is the one you see at the top, it's yours."

Harry nodded sleepily as Severus swiped some hair from the younger man's eyes, "Get some sleep."

He watched Harry climb the stairs and go into his room without another word before turning and heading back to the 'meeting' room or as he and Lucius were now calling it, the war zone.

…**Earlier in the Meetting Room, a(soon to be)ka the War Zone…**

As soon as the door shut behind Harry Tom started shouting, "How do you know my godson?"

"Your Godson, if anything he's my godson! I was the one Sirius trusted enough to tell me to look after him!" Fenrir shouted back.

"So you let him be left with those muggles? That was really looking after him! If you had been looking after him you'd have told us that he was Sirius' son!"

"I was sworn to secrecy you selfish arrogant arsehole!"

"You should have found a way you dirty mutt!"

Severus knew he had to try and calm them down, "Let's try to refrain from name calling. We're all on the same side here. Fenrir, how do you know Harry?"

"Those stupid muggles live near the forest that my pack used to inhabit. Harry stumbled upon me at one point and he's been turning to me for guidance ever since." Fenrir explained.

Tom glared at the werewolf, "You probably enjoyed watching them treat him like dirt!"

"Please, you only want to be his Godfather so that you can use Harry's strength to your advantage!" Fenrir yelled.

"You don't know what you're talking about; if anything you're the one who wants to add a bunch of Sabretooth tigers to your little pack of dogs!"

Suddenly a large snake slithered around Severus and hissed at Fenrir before settling at the bottom of Tom's feet. The potions master needed a break before someone got hurt.

"Lucius, keep them from killing each other for a while." Severus said as he walked out.

"We're in a war zone now, I make no promises." The Malfoy Lord told him.

After Severus was gone, Lucius tried to get tuned back into the argument, Narcissa had just walked in with the Lestrange brothers.

"Oh please, you only care about getting them getting stronger; you wouldn't care if they were all killed!" Fenrir growled out. Both men were now standing nose to nose and holding onto their wands so tightly that their knuckles were turning white.

Lucius stepped forward with Rodolphus, "Hand over the wands you two, and get away from each other."

"We don't need this to get violent," Rodolphus, who had no idea what was going on, back him up.

The two continued to scream at each other until Bellatrix came back in and asked what was going on. Lucius had his wife help Ruddy keep them apart while he filled Bella in on just what she was seeing before her.

The first thing the potions master noticed upon his return was that Narcissa and Rodolphus had joined Bellatrix and Lucius in trying to keep the peace. Rabastan, who had always enjoyed a good fight, was sitting on the side comfortably watching with a smile on his face.

Severus went to stand beside him for a moment to figure out what had taken place in his absence, "Well, whose winning?"

"It's about even right now, they've been going strong though and no one has started repeating themselves," he said as if he were really keeping score. Know the other man he probably was, a little tally in head, and Severus had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Well, might as well stop them while their even," Severus muttered.

"I find it funny that it it's taking all four of them to keep the peace in a way that's not nearly as civil as you could keep them on your own."

"I'll take that as a compliment. ALRIGHT, that's enough. I just got Harry to sleep and I got straight from the Sabretooth mouth that he doesn't want you two fighting. Everyone sleep on it and if you two feel that you really need to fight this out in the morning then you can do it in front of Harry!" Severus said yelled. Both men looked down guiltily.

After a moment Lucius initiated a movement to say good-bye, hoping to get everyone separated before the fighting resumed. Tom stormed off toward his rooms without a word and Fenrir stormed onto the grounds where his pack had a camp in the woods.

Severus knew that this wasn't over; they were going to keep fighting over the boy until someone won.

'Please wake up soon Sirius; Harry doesn't need them fighting about him, he needs his father to fix it,' Severus though dejectedly.

**ReViEw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is especially dedicated to Amboya 7! Thank-You so much for your reviews and if there is anything you'd like to see more of or would like to see in the story, let me know and I'll try to get it in!**

**If anyone has something you'd like to see let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Now, get ready, get ready, breath in, breath out, and... GO!**

**...**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling like he'd been hit over the head and when he realized that it was screaming from down stairs that woke him, he got pissed in record time. He stomped out of his door to the railing of the stairs, Draco and Neville joining him at his sides, as they stared at the screaming match below.

"What is wrong with them?" Draco groaned as he leaned onto Harry.

"Say something and maybe they'll shut up!" Neville muttered as he slouched with his head on the railing.

The twins and the cubs trudged up the stairs slowly; neither of the adults noticed any of them. They continued to argue and Harry was pretty sure that Collin and Daniel learned a few new words.

"Harry, what happened?" Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes. It made him look even younger than he normally did.

Collin was asleep with his head on Fred's shoulder as they sat on the stairs, Fred was leaning on George in the same manner, and Daniel had laid down to use George's lap as a pillow.

About five minutes after they all got settled at the top of the stairs a loud whistle broke out. Everyone turned to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway shaking his head. When Fenrir and Tom finally stopped glaring at each other long enough to look at him, he nodded toward Harry who raised his eyebrows.

"Could the two of you be any more obnoxious? Bella?" Severus yelled down the hall for the woman he saw passing by. Once she had joined them in the room he pointed to the kids, "Please take them elsewhere, some fresh clothes would be great."

Harry hadn't realized until then that he'd slept in his robes, so had the other boys. He started walking to the door, when Fenrir tried to reach out and ruffle his hair, he flinched away. He glared at both men as he passed them on his way to the door. Tom moved to grab his shoulder but he jerked away.

"Harry," Sirius voice rang out, "Go with your aunt, I'll handle this."

Both men froze, knowing that they were in big trouble for this little stunt. The young alpha hugged his father, who was glaring at the two men over his head, before the seven of them followed Bella out the door, closing it on the four men inside.

As soon as the door was shut Sirius turned on his friends, "What is the matter with the two of you? What is so damn important that you'd come in here and wake them up screaming?"

Both men looked down in shame. They hadn't meant to wake them up like that but when they saw each other again, the fight from the night before had resumed. If there was one thing Sirius Black was known for it was his temper; when he got to the point that he was calm in an eerie sort of anger, well they both knew that they were in for it now.

"Answer me God damn it!" Sirius finally yelled.

Both men flinched but it was Tom that tried to answer, "We were arguing over who was Harry's Godfather."

Sirius laughed without any humor at all and it made them both flinch again, "Well allow me to clarify, NEITHER of you are his godfather!"

"But you asked me to…" Fenrir was interrupted.

"I asked you to look out for him. Fenrir I knew that this was going to happen, I wanted him to have someone who could help him become a better alpha. You once told me that you didn't learn to be a good alpha, you only understood how, and I wanted someone to help him understand." Sirius sighed exasperated.

"Tom, he's going to have so much magic to control, and he'll have to teach the others to control it. You can show him so much more than me," Sirius looked between the two, "How can either of you expect me to leave him with one of you when you act like five year olds? You're going to make great teachers, if you haven't screwed it up, but I don't expect him to look at either of you like a second father… You're going to be more like uncles. At least I thought you were!"

Severus watched as the man stormed off after the kids without waiting for a response, he shook his head at the two men still standing there before following his old friend. It took him a few moments but he eventually caught up to the other man. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Welcome back," Severus said.

Sirius busted out laughing uncontrollably, but once he'd gathered himself he looked at his best friend, "Thanks!"

"How are you feeling?" Severus questioned quietly.

"Like I have a fifteen year old son and a lot of pent grief for my wife who I never got the chance to mourn," Sirius said honestly.

"I'm sorry for everything Sirius. I should have known…"

"No you shouldn't have. Sev, I ran off without telling anyone. My wife had just been killed, my son kidnapped, I was an emotional mess, and I didn't think twice before running right into Albus Dumbledore's clutches. Everything that happened was my fault and I'm sorry if it ever seemed like I didn't trust you guys; I honestly just ran off without a plan. If I'd been thinking, so much of this could have been prevented," Sirius finished.

"Just don't do it again and we'll call it even," Severus told him. They both laughed together.

They calmed themselves as they arrived outside the kitchen just as Bella came bursting out. She ran into Sirius who grabbed her, "Whoa Trixy, what's got you in such a hurry?"

"It's Harry!" she squealed breathlessly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sirius demanded. Severus was now wide eyed and opening the door to the kitchen but he only found six boys.

"He turned into his animagus form, a black Sabretooth tiger, and ran off. I was about to go looking for him," she said helplessly.

"I told her to just leave him alone for a while!" Neville shouted from the kitchen, "He's just upset because Fenrir's acting stupid."

Sirius turned into a dog and headed off towards the grounds, Severus following close behind as they caught Harry's scent. Once they got to the grounds Severus caught him first and took off running towards the lake. When they got there it wasn't hard to spot Harry, an over grown cat was lying on its side, right by the water. Not really surprising but Harry was about as large as the two of them put together; they'd have to remember not to get to far on his bad side.

They crept toward him; Sirius sat down by his head, and used his paw to throw a little bit of dust into the boy's face. Sitting up sneezing, Harry shifted back into human form effortlessly, like he'd been doing it his entire life, watching as the large grim like dog turned into his father and the Black Panther morphed into Severus Snape.

"Impressive," Harry told Severus.

"I always said I had the best animagus form but you might be giving me a run for my money," Severus smirked.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked him, pulling his son toward his chest and letting the boy lean on him.

Harry shrugged, "I just don't get why they're fighting over something like being my Godfather! It's so stupid!"

Severus shook his head, "Harry, it's not stupid. In the wizarding world, a special bond is created between Godparents and children. Fenrir and Tom both want to be the person that you go to when scared, trust even when you're unsure, and lean on when you think the world's out to get you. It's just going to take them some time to realize that just because they aren't your godfather, it doesn't mean that you need them any less."

Harry smiled a little at that, "So Dad, who is my Godfather?"

Sirius rolled his eyes like he'd been waiting for that question, "Severus is."

"What? Who?" Severus stumbled.

"That who would be you!" Sirius stated grinning.

"Oh," Severus said grinning before sobering up a bit, "Are you okay with that Harry?"

The young alpha grinned, "Yeah, that's really cool."

Suddenly the younger man shifted back into an overgrown kitten and crouched low to the ground.

"What are you…? Oh no… No, don't you dare… NO!" Severus said before shifting as Harry pounced on him. Sirius watched as they tussled on the ground for a few minutes before stopping. Severus cuffed the back of Harry's head affectionately.

"I'm getting too old for this!"

**...**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My baby is sad! You'll understand after you read. Thank-you to everyone who sent in reviews, this chapter goes to my best friend Chrissy! Please keep the reviews coming! Amboya, sign your reviews, I'd like to reply!**

**...**

The weeks passed in a blur. Everyday the pride was learning of new abilities and Tom was helping them control their gifts as much as he could. He'd been spending more and more time with Harry lately. If the young alpha wasn't with him in a training session, he was getting to know his father and Godfather, or spending time with the pride.

Fenrir Greyback wasn't jealous. He didn't care that Harry hadn't even bother to show him his animagus form or that the kid had yet to come to him for comfort over anything. This uneasy, awful, feeling in his stomach wasn't jealousy. No, he was just worried because Harry used to be around so much; he did NOT miss that part either. Who would miss a kid that used to show up early every morning after a full moon just to check on him; even though two full moons had passed since Harry got to Slytherin Palace?

"Will you stop moping? You're making me depressed," Lucius said as he sat down beside his friend on the edge of the lake.

The other man only glared at him before turning back to his forest gazing.

"At least tell me what's wrong! Come on, Narcissa's getting worried," Lucius complained.

Fenrir smirked a little because everyone knew that those last three words were Lucius' code for 'I'M worried about you!' He sobered quickly and shrugged, "Guess I'm just worried about the kid; he hasn't been around as much."

Now it was Lucius' turn to smirk, "You're jealous!"

"NO, why would I be? He's the one stuck dealing with them twenty-four seven, and is always having to hang around with them, plus those stupid lessons with Tom every day."

"You're jealous," Lucius said again but instead of excitement, his voice held arrogance.

"I'm NOT. He's just some kid that stuck around and talked to the pack and got worried every time someone was hurt. It's stupid really, even when he barely knew us he got all worried and shit; who does that? It was like he cared right from the start and now he's got his own pack to care for and I get that." Fenrir muttered.

"You're jeal…" Lucius was cut off.

"ALRIGHT I'M JEALOUS! I'M JEALOUS! I'M JEALOUS! I'M JEALOUS! I WANT THE KID BACK WHO WORRIED EVERYTIME HE HEARD A HOWL FROM THE WOODS, THE KID WHO STUCK TO ME LIKE GLUE, THE KID WHO TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED PEOPLE THE MOST WHEN YOU'RE BORED, AND TOLD STORIES TO THE CUBS OF THE PACK, AND WHOSE EYES LIT UP WHEN HE SAW ME DURING HIS JAIL BREAK FROM HOGWARTS! I'M JEALOUS AND I WANT THAT KID BACK!" Fenrir finally finished, shoulders slumping forward.

"Maybe you should tell him that," Lucius said as he effortlessly rose from the dirt and brushed off, heading back inside.

The Malfoy Lord was just reaching the courtyard when a howl broke out.

….

"_If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go nuts,"_ Harry hissed out and not just because he was speaking in parrsletounge.

"_Then why don't you leave young master? The grounds are quite lovely!"_ Nagini suggested.

"_What, so the crazies around here can drag me off to do something else fun with them? I'll pass," _he complained.

Everyone was trying to get to him lately. The pride was fun to hang around because there was never a dull moment. Tom, and Severus, and his father were cool but it wasn't just them.

His aunts were crazed about taking him shopping in Knockturn Alley where Bella could still be seen, and Peter Pettigrew was trying obsessively to get on his good side but it was only serving to piss him off, and the Lestrange brothers were just dying to have a chance to get to know him.

Suddenly a loud howl broke in through his window, "That sounded like Perseus!"

When Nagini nudged him, he realized his mistake, "_Umm… Something is wrong, I'll promise to make my departure up to you!"_

Harry was halfway out the door before she could even come up with a response. He ran down the stairs of their suite two at a time, all eyes turned to him, "The wolf pack's in trouble, we're going to check it out!"

Fenrir had always told him to stay away if they were fighting another pack, but as Harry shifted into a giant Sabretooth tiger he figured he could handle himself. The rest of the pack ran behind him and they rushed down the halls. Luck was on their side and no one saw them until they reached the door which was being opened by Lucius Malfoy. They ran by so quickly that at first all he saw were blurs but soon he realized who it was.

"Fenrir's pack can handle themselves and any one else that messes with them!" He shouted but he knew that it was pointless. The boys could handle themselves too as big as they were and maybe this would help Fenrir get his head out of his ass.

Harry rushed into the woods, he could smell the pack. They ran for about ten miles, how he knew that he had no clue, but when they got close he sent a thought to the boys, **'If they have fur that's almost like Fenrir's, a little darker or a little lighter, don't you dare hurt them.'**

**'How do WE know which one's Fenrir?" **Draco demanded.

**'I'm going straight to him, just watch me and you'll figure it out!' **Harry told them.

Just then they arrived, although the others couldn't tell yet, Fenrir's pack was getting their asses kicked. It was understandable, they were outnumbered a good thirty rogues over Fenrir's twenty member pack.

Harry noticed two rogues after the cubs, **'Daniel, Collin, get the little ones out of here!'**

In all the commotion it took Harry a moment to spot Fenrir, he was in a three on one fight. Rushing forward Harry knocked one rogue off, he hit a tree behind Harry and Fenrir was able to get back to his feet. They were still outnumbered two to three, the other prick had gotten up, but that was better than before.

They started fighting together and Harry was able to get one guy in the jugular. He took a gash to the arm when the guy from earlier, who was probably pissed about being thrown into a tree, attacked him from behind.

Fenrir was now against the third rogue and a newbie to the fight on his own.

The younger alpha fell backwards, crushing the man on his back between himself and the ground. When the asshole got up and lunged at him again, Harry was able to catch him under the ribs, bloody but affective.

The remaining five rogues ran off from Fenrir's territory after that and Harry struggled to get the dead wolf off of him. Fenrir, now human came over and pushed the monster off of his cub, but Harry ran off from him. He knew that the younger alpha wanted to check on his guys but the flip side was that Fenrir wanted to check on him.

Following him, the older alpha waited until Harry was sure that no one from his pride even had a scratch on them.

"What about you?" Fenrir asked from behind him.

"I'm fine," Harry said shortly, not even turning to meet his eyes.

"I'll determine that," Fenrir said, pulling the young man over to a fallen tree trunk. He could smell the fear coming off of him but his gut told him that it wasn't from the fight. As he checked Harry's arm over, they both heard Harry's and his own pack start to mingle and get introduced to one another.

He mulled around the reasons for his cub's distress but finally it hit him. Harry thought he was in trouble.

"You'll be fine. You know you shouldn't have done this," Fenrir didn't give him a chance to reply, "but I'm really glad that you did."

Harry grinned, "Yeah well, I only did it because I was bored."

Fenrir laughed, "I know cub, I know. I was bored too."

...

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We are nearing the end of our jouney together!**

**...**

Everyone had gathered in Tom's office, for once it was them to call a meeting instead of their leader. They were hoping that by catching him off guard he'd concede and do what they wanted, the one thing they'd all been avoiding like the plague since 'the incident'.

He came in a few minutes after everyone else was situated, immediately uncomfortable by the way they gazed at him like predators.

"Well then, since we're all here…" he started shifting in his seat slightly. He was always the predator; sine when did he become the prey?

The group of seven, Sirius was absent, turned to Bellatrix to begin.

"Tom, we've been running from the subject of the glamour on the kids for far too long. Since you are the only one who's not related to at least one of them, we think it would be best for you to breech the subject," she told him quickly.

"What! No way in hell will it be me! Severus isn't related to any of them, let him do it!" Tom shouted.

"I'm Harry's Godfather, so I can't," The potions master in question gave as his excuse.

They all knew that the boys hadn't been very comfortable with losing the faces they'd grown up with. As a matter of fact the last time it had been brought up Neville and the twins had realized that they could blow things up; Rabastan hadn't gone near their suite since.

"Tom, they just weren't comfortable with us then. They'd only been here for a few days when Rabastan decided to be an ass and bring it up. Just ask Harry if they're ready," Lucius said calmly.

"Easy for you guys to say, what if I refuse?" he demanded childishly.

Rabastan's hand shot up, "Oh I know… We shove you into a closet with them, wandless, until you ask and then if you still refuse, we place you under Imperio."

The dark lord shook his head, "Alright, but if this comes back to bite me in the ass, you all better have your affairs in order and caskets picked out."

He stormed from the room as everyone released a held breath.

…

Harry was wandering through the halls aimlessly when he found himself in the library; he'd hung around Hermione to much in the past and now Merlin was giving him hell for it.

It took him a moment to realize that a fire was going in a study towards the back but once he got there he instantly recognized his father. He walked around the sofa his dad was sitting at quietly, recognizing the same picture his Uncle Severus had shown him three months ago, before the man spotted him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked his son, wiping tears from his face quickly.

"What was she like?" the young man asked as he sat down.

Sirius laughed, "She was a Malfoy and not just because of that blonde ass hair either. I never once saw your mother in a situation that she couldn't control, even when you were born, I was the one about to have the panic attack."

"Her animagus form was a blonde, long haired, cat and I used to tell her that it was because she was the only girl I ever put effort into chasing," he ran a hand through Harry's hair, "You have her heart, my attitude, but definitely her heart."

"I can agree with that," came Tom's voice from the doorway.

Both Blacks looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Hey, umm… I wanted to talk to you about taking the glamour off you guys."

Harry laughed at how nervous the feared Dark Lord looked at that moment.

"Afraid of something else going boom?" he questioned but all he received was a glare, "We talked about it today actually, we're ready whenever you guys are."

"Oh well, can you get the boys to come to my office?" Tom questioned.

The alpha merely shifted forms and took off down the hall.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm closer, don't think I'll ever quite be there though."

"Damn You BRAT!" Came a loud shout. Both men ran through the library and into the hall only to see Severus lying on the floor while Harry strutted away, still on all fours, with the potions master's wand in his mouth.

They helped their favorite dungeon bat up before heading back to Tom's office.

"What were you doing here?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Bella sent me to make sure that he wasn't dead or mortally wounded," Severus answered, earning them both a glare from Tom.

When the boys finally arrived, Tom started giving instructions, "Alright, line up here."

They six of them got in a straight line against the wall.

"Does it feel like an execution to you guys?" Draco asked smugly only to have Lucius smack the back of his head.

"Now hold still and this shouldn't hurt," Tom said taking a deep breath, "Glamouritfy!"

The adults all gasped.

Harry looked just like Sirius' face on Fenrir's body, maybe a few inches shorter, while he had Vivianne's amber pools for eyes. He could make Mad-Eye Moody flinch.

Fred and George had William's hair, while still red it looked more like blood than that orange shit the Weasley family had, they were taller by a few inches, and Andro's sharp opal eyes.

Neville had Bella's long black and curly hair but Ruddy's face. He was now the same height as Draco. His eyes were a brilliant blue that could only be from his grandmother.

The twins had their mother's delicate facial features but Reggie's curly dark brown hair and the trade mark silver eyes of the Black family.

While they were all examining each other a grey owl came in and landed on Harry's shoulder. He pulled the letter away from the bird and everyone watched as his expressions changed. After a moment the obviously worried young man walked over to Tom and handed the letter to him.

'_Harry,_

_I hope that this letter finds you soon. Albus Dumbledore has shown his true colors and is holding all of his students hostage. He's gone completely mad and has blocked everyone, including the Ministry from getting in or out. _

_Please you have to help, everyone is terrified, even most of the Gryffindors. The only ones who are still trying to side with him are Granger and Weasley, they think he's done this for our protection. All the teachers even rebelled but he's locked them all away. The old man even brought in some of his 'order' to guard us and keep us here! I'm so scared._

_Pansy_

"Well, it looks like we're attacking tomorrow night."

...

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I swear I didn't want to do it but I had to! I cried while writing this, he was my favoite character! This chapter goes to Dazzled-Midnight-Melody!**

**...**

An army landed in the forbidden forest at twilight the next evening. Every DeathEater holding Tom's mark with us, Fenrir's entire pack and every werewolf pack loyal to him, and the Eternal Tigers were ready for a fight. The vampires, trolls, and giant would arrive soon and if Dumbledore wouldn't surrender the school, they'd take it by force.

Crossing the grounds, Harry watched as Lucius, Severus, and his father shifted in what Tom's referred to earlier as 'death mode'. He'd never seen any of them like that and although he knew that it wasn't the real them, it still made him want to go, 'what the hell?'

As they entered the huge oak door, the place looked like a ghost town. No one could believe that there were still hundreds of children inside, probably cowering in their common rooms.

The large group entered the Great Hall where they were met by the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Tom, how wonderful to see you again," The old man said quietly.

"Don't play games with me Albus; you're holding these kids hostage," Tom replied.

Molly Weasley broke in, "He's protecting these little bastards!"

"Watch your mother fucking mouth!" Fred shouted.

Harry quickly held out his arm to stop the other boy's advance, "Calm down Fred," he growled.

"Ahh, Harry my boy. I see they've succeeded in turning you against us completely. I was so hoping to save you, but when he turns on you, your death at his hands will read just as well in the prophet," Dumbledore told him viciously.

He threw an unforgivable quickly at the boy and soon everyone was fighting. Harry somehow went from fighting Dumbledore to fighting Kingsley but when he saw the Headmaster leaving a back way, he finished the other man quickly. When he turned back to the door he saw Sirius, Rabastan, and Bellatrix following the man and Remus, Tonks, Bill Weasley, and Mad-Eye following them.

Taking off with Tom beside of him, they left Fenrir and Rodolphus in charge of the fighting that continued in the Great Hall while Severus went to find the children and give them portkeys into Hogsmeade.

They followed Mad-Eye all the way to the clock tower. They were rounded on by Bill and Mad-Eye, while Bellatrix started fighting Tonks, Rabastan took Remus, and Sirius started fighting Dumbledore.

Tonks was about to get the upper hand when a sudden bolt of light flew at her. Bellatrix turned and gasped.

"William! What…" She stuttered.

"Ahh, you fuddy duddies could never hide anything from me!" The man shouted as he took over for Rabastan, who'd been stunned by Remus.

They all continued the fighting until Molly Weasley burst in and started trying to help Bill. A woman who looked a lot like Bella came rushing in after her and they started to fight too.

"You bitch! You helped kidnap my kids and turn me against my family!" the woman shouted.

They all kept fighting more and more. Just as clouds started to roll in Molly cast the killing curse at the woman and Harry watched as she fell.

"Andromeda!" William shouted from behind the young man, "Avada Kedavra!"

Molly Weasley fell beside of her son.

Bill wasn't that hard to finish without his back up, one unforgivable and he went down easily enough for the young alpha. Tom finished Mad-Eye but when they turned back to Dumbledore, the world fell apart.

The sky was black and you could hear fighting from every direction. Roars and howls from the grounds said that the fight had gone outside and rain was starting to poor down.

Sirius had been hit and was bleeding, as was Albus, but the lord was worse off. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, yet so quickly that Harry, nor anyone else, had a chance to intervene.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was no thinking involved as Harry shot the same curse at the Headmaster and watched as he fell from the tower before collapsing next to his father's body sobbing. Severus and Rodolphus found them then, about to shout that they'd won, when they saw the broken boy on the floor.

Rodolphus grabbed his screaming wife as she tried to run toward her favorite cousin's body then toward her sisters, she shook in his arms as he tried to keep her held to his chest.

Severus rushed forward and grabbed Harry but the boy jerked away before fleeing from the room.

Several people tried to rush after him but Severus stopped them. Draco came into the tower a few moments later with the others and froze, understanding coloring he features as he rushed over to his father.

Harry ran quickly from the school. He saw his pride on the way down but couldn't even meet their eyes as he fled. Once on the grounds he heard someone shout for him, when he turned to see Pansy, he met her eyes before turning and shifting into a tiger before running into the woods.

The heart in his chest felt like it would implode. Every thought in the world was passing through his mind and yet nothing was coherent. Animals and plants alike seemed to part and only one thing was understandable in the mess that Harry called a mind.

'I'd just gotten him back'

He ran until he collapsed from exhaustion then apparated to the one place he could go to hide from everyone.

...

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is, the final installation. I was hoping for two more chapters, voters didn't think so, sorry. Thank you so much for reading, please review!**

**...**

As Harry stared into the mirror before him the reality started to sink in. His father died five years ago today and he was going to be married in less than fifteen minutes.

He thought momentarily of running and doing the same thing he'd done everyday on this day for the last five year; it was the same thing he'd done the day he'd almost lost everything.

….

Harry landed on the floor of Grimauld Place with a thud. He could feel the wards bend to keep everyone else out, his pride, his father's friends, his Godfather, even Pansy. He'd gone up to his father's room and looked around, all the pictures now showed the truth. There were some of his mother, some of him, and even some of their friends.

His mother seemed to be joined to both Bellatrix and Narcissa's hips in most of them. His father was never without either Fenrir or Severus, usually they appeared to be working, probably on something illegal.

After holding up there for two weeks he felt someone enter the house. When they reached the bedroom door he looked over and recognized the man from earlier… William was his name and from what he remembered this man had to be the twin's father. He looked back to the wall as if the red head wasn't even there.

"You don't know me very well, obviously that's a good thing since no one who did know you could get in," he chuckled before sighing.

"Look, I lost my mate to that day and I never really got to have her back to begin with. Maybe its better that I never got her back, maybe it's better that you got to have some time with your father. I'm not going to tell you that you need to come for the boys or your mate or anyone else. You need to come when you've gotten yourself gathered as much as you can," William said standing, "I'll take my leave now."

'Gathered yourself as much as you can… well we're there!' Harry thought bitterly.

Harry stood slowly and let the last few tears trickle down his face and onto the floor. As the last one fell from his face he walked out the door and followed William back to Slytherin Palace.

…

Every year he'd gone back to Grimauld Place on the day of his father's death and sat there, closed off from everyone. William would eventually come to get him; they'd both get a drink. The older man would talk about 'the inner circle' before everything started falling apart and Harry would talk about his adventures with the pack before they became 'the pack'.

When he'd come back five years ago everyone was still a mess. Bellatrix hadn't let him out of her sight for weeks and the pride had stuck to him like glue. He'd helped Tom with the take-over as much as the man would allow and he'd helped Fenrir take-over the werewolf community as much as one can seeing as Alphas only bend over far with other's being in control.

He'd been working constantly, keeping himself busy, and when he had no work to do he'd spend time with Pansy. His soon to be wife had been amazingly forgiving about the Hogwarts incident. She wasn't angry at him for running, or falling off everyone's map for two weeks. She'd only been concerned for his safety.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as he walked up behind his godson, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

That man had been an angel the first week Harry came back. Everyone was trying to comfort him and baby him and all he'd wanted was to be put to work.

One day he'd been wandering around the walls of Hogwarts and found his godfather working on potions for the infirmary. Without a word they'd begun working together and had repeated the schedule everyday for the rest of the week, then after things cooled off for the younger man, they'd kept it going when Harry wasn't working with Tom or Fenrir.

"As I'll ever be," Harry said as Severus adjusted him and they walked out.

About two years ago Hedwig had passed away and when Severus finally convinced the alpha to get another familiar he'd wanted a snake so they'd gone to Knockturn Alley. It was then that he'd met Alicia Marioneti and they've been married for about six months.

Harry looked at his groomsmen.

Draco was his best man, he'd fallen in love with Luna Lovegood after the 'dark side' gained Hogwarts and they were getting married this coming January. Neville was head over heels for Ginny Weasley, luckily she'd disowned her family and given her loyalty to Tom; the twins had been quick to reclaim her as a sister and William gladly adopted her.

The twins now had a chain of joke shops in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Hogsmeade. The cubs had taken a soft spot for animals and began opening pet stores right next to the twins joke shop, although a year after the opening the cubs demanded a contract stating that the twins would keep their pranks away from aforementioned animals.

The wedding was beautiful, Pansy's family had a house in Greece and when they'd visited two years ago, Harry had noticed one spot over looking the beach that she loved. He'd gotten the space for their wedding. The place was done up in periwinkle, surprisingly the bride's favorite color.

As the music started Pansy came into view. Her dress was beautiful like a fairytale, strapless and it flowed around her like a river, it trailed fifteen feet behind her and it was her little brothers that helped to carry it. Her little sister went in front of her as their flower girl. Harry had given her, her dream wedding, in her dream place; when she asked him what he wanted in the wedding, he'd only said, "You walking toward me down the isle."

As Harry stood there stunned at the sight of his mate he heard his father's voice in his ear.

"Don't forget to breathe."

He froze and felt a kiss on his cheek; he knew it was from his mother.

They were both here and always had been. Maybe he'd been wrong; maybe he would be able to get himself completely back together after all.

…

At the reception everyone danced and laughed and had a great time. Neville came over the newly weds and asked for a favor, only to have them hastily agree.

When it came time to toss the bouquet Harry quickly charmed the lilies and roses before handing them to his wife. Pansy threw the flowers and luckily it was Ginny who caught them. Neville proposed and everyone cheered as she said yes.

Harry and Pansy then flew off to enjoy their honeymoon in Australia.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
